


I Want To Be (Your Only One)

by ughaghost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Redemption, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/pseuds/ughaghost
Summary: Prompt 1: Kara goes to see Cat after Alex’s mind wipePrompt 2: (AU: Red Daughter survives) Kara introduces Linda (Red Daughter) to Cat, and ends up getting jealous.2in1





	I Want To Be (Your Only One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argyle_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/gifts).



> I apologize in advance for this being a mess. I had to look up an episode guide because I basically blocked out half this season. It was just very depressing to watch, too much like real life you know? So it's definitely AU in that timeline/order is just thrown out and Linda joins the Scoobs. I combined the prompts (sort of changed the 2nd a little i hope thats okay). Anyway I hope you like it, I tried lol. All mistakes are my own.

“How did things go with Alex? I know this was…” Cat trails off in surprise at the figure following Kara onto her balcony. “Well well, this is a surprise. Red Daughter I presume?”

“I go by Linda now.” She replies. “It is the name I chose for myself. Lex did not…give me a real name.” 

Cat scowls in response to that. “Treating you as if you’re an object, I’d expect nothing less from a Luthor.” Kara makes a disgruntled noise. “Yes I Know, Lena isn’t like that, spare me the defensive rant please.” Cat waves a hand dismissively. “Now tell me what your twisted Russian twin is doing in my apartment.”

Kara rings her hands nervously, “Well the thing is. Linda and Lex have parted ways. Apparently she overheard a little more of Lex’s real plans than she was meant to. She said she wants to help us stop him. And I can’t exactly take her to the DEO because of the whole blowing up the white house thing. Despite Alex and Colonel Hayley knowing I didn’t do it, they don’t fully trust me and they definitely wouldn’t trust her.”

“And you do?”

“She saved me earlier tonight.”

“Saved you?” There’s concern and curiosity in Cat’s voice.

“I went to tell the President about Lex and about Red Daughter, I wanted to clear Supergirl’s name before Alex...Anyway President Baker and Lex are in league together. Linda here was supposed to kill me for them, instead she set me free.”

“And you’re sure this isn’t a trick?” 

“I’m not no, but considering Lex blew us up and we barely survived, I have to trust she’s telling the truth. We can’t stop him without her.” Cat sighs in resignation. “Fine. But why bring her here?”

“She has no one. Nothing but people she knows through me to keep her committed to stopping Lex with the least amount of casualties possible. She needs a reason to see this through and not go rogue. She needs to believe she can and should be more than Lex told her she was. And you’re great at that.”

“Great at what?”

“Inspiring people to believe in themselves. Being a safe place for people, for me to land. She needs that. She needs someone to make her feel human. When I was young I had the Danvers but they’re not an option right now. Do you think you could…”

“Fine.” Cat turned to Linda who stood off to the side staring impassively out the window. “You can stay here. You’re lucky my son is with his father in France at the moment.”

She’d sent Carter away when the whole Sons of Liberty thing had first kicked off. But stayed behind to fight them the only way she knew how. Combating their hate with good journalism. Putting in more hours and money than she’d had to in years, into reminding people what America was supposed to be about, unity, empathy, justice.

“Where are you off to?”

“I have to talk to Alex and the Colonel and convince them to give her a chance. She’s told me some things. Hopefully, they’re enough to convince them she’s telling the truth.”

“Good luck and be careful supergirl.”

\----

They decided meeting at the DEO wasn’t a good choice, instead converging on a black site Brainy found for them. Walking through dark together Kara reaffirmed the ground rules.

“They’ve agreed to meet you but they don’t guarantee anything beyond that. You have to give them more than you gave me.”

Linda tilts her head, “They will work with me. They have no choice, it is me or the devil himself.”

“The devil? Just last week you were loyal to Lex, what did he do to make you consider him the devil.”

“He lied,” she bites out coldly. “Everything he told me about who he was, about who I am, it was all a lie.”

“Have you met his sister Lena yet? You two would probably have a lot to talk about.”

Kara trails off as they come upon Lt Hayley and Alex already waiting for them

Alex eyes them both suspiciously. “Alright Red Daughter, convince us. Why should we trust you?”

  


\----

  


Over the next few weeks when at work or not dealing with Lex related business Kara leaves Linda with a rotation of her people.

She and Winn bond over some nerdy board game she apparently used to play with Lex. 

Her and Lena bitch about Lex and get along swimmingly just as Kara thought they would. It unsettles. Putting two people who equally hate Lex together and have the means to do something about it probably isn’t a good idea but she trusts them...of course she does?

Linda and Cat, they’ve made strides in such a short time. Sometimes she feels as if she’s interrupting when she’s walks in to talk to either of them. It seems her clone can’t resist Cat’s draw anymore than she can. Maybe it’s genetic, the power and pull Cat has over them. Linda looks to her like she’s never known someone so glorious. Kara swallows down the burn in her stomach every time she it.

  


\----

Manchester breaks out of prison with some friends because of course he does. It’s not like Kara doesn’t have a bunch of other things going on. Kara and Martian Manhunter go out to round them up before they can cause more chaos. Kara leaves Manchester to J’oon but she’s caught on the backfoot, his new friend Hat seems to have a portable portal to any weapon he could need including things capable of hurting a kryptonian. Kara’s pinned in, worried that she won’t be able to fight them off when Red Daughter appears. Together they fight and subdue Hat. 

Kara’s leaves to make sure J’oon’s okay. They return to the sight of Linda with a boot against Hat’s neck, her eyes blazing.

“Linda, you don’t want to do this.” This is a turning point, Kara can sense it. Depending on how this plays out it could mean Linda’s redemption or her turning her back on this whole attempt at change.

“He tried to kill you! He does not deserve your mercy.”

“Mercy isn’t about what someone deserves. It isn’t earned it’s given freely.” She doesn’t respond and Kara’s at a loss, until - “Cat would be disappointed in you, you know.”

That grabs her attention, “What-”

“You’ve won already. Now you’re showboating and Cat hates that.” Well she hates it when others do it. “She’ll be disappointed in you for losing control of yourself.” 

Kara can see the wheels turning in Linda’s head. Her eyes finally lose their red tint, she removes her boot from Hat’s neck, leaving without a word.

Later, when she hears Linda call herself a monster and break down in Cat’s arms, she’s finally sure that Linda is going to make it. 

  


\----

  


Their bond is growing Kara figures she should be happy about that. The way linda and Cat interact is well....it’s something. Flirty is the word she would use to describe it, if the idea didn’t make her want to puke or hit something for some strange reason. 

Linda leers at Cat and Kara fumes. She knows she has no right to be jealous. Her and Cat aren’t anything more than friends. And they can never be. Because she’s... Cat Grant icon, the sinlge most determined, talented and gorgeous person Kara’s ever met. And Kara’s life is complicated. Two identities, multiple bad guys. Always someone trying to kill her. She’d never want Cat to have to deal with that any more than she already has to. No Cat is a friend and she has to stay that way. If only Linda got that.

It wouldn’t been so bad if Cat didn’t flirt back. She’d come to check on Linda and see her and Cat sitting too close for comfort, Cat was even laughing or smiling that special smile Kara cherished.

She tries to talk to her about it, tries to tell Linda to cut it out but that conversation isn’t going well at all.

“You said she is not your wife?”

Kara scoffs, “Of course not.” 

“Then you have no claim to her. So why I shouldn’t I take the chance you refuse?”

“We’re a danger to her, don’t you get that?”

“She branded you, she claims Supergirl publically. She is already in danger.”

At that Kara pauses, she can’t really argue that point. “I- you-”

“You are a coward,” Linda says snidely.

The urge to punch her in the face, especially knowing that they’re matched near equally in power is almost overwhelming. Instead Kara does something uncharacteristic, she turns tail and walks away.

“That’s right Supergirl. Leave Cat to be with someone who deserves her, someone who isn’t afraid to want her.”

Kara doesn’t reply or pause in her retreat, tears of shame sliding down her cheeks. 

\---

  


“You alright in here?”

Kara doesn’t pause in her assault on the the training robot, swinging once, twice before backing up to circle it again. Alex doesn’t seem surprised to see her despite the current circumstances. Maybe she’s about to get a lecture, Kara’s definitely not in the mood for that.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine. I’m Supergirl right? “

“I don’t really think the powers make you less susceptible to emotions. Correct me if I’m wrong.” Alex crosses her arms, brows furrowed. “Look I know I’ve been, hard, on you because I wasn’t sure I could trust you at first but I’ve seen the way you work. I know you care about everyone, every person you meet. I get that now. I’m sorry I ever doubted your intentions.”

Finally Kara pauses, dropping her fists and shooting Alex a small smile. “Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me.”

“I’m not sure why my opinion matters so much to you, but you’re welcome I guess.” She notes the blood running down Kara’s knuckles and goes over to turn off the kryptonite emitors. “Now I know we’re not close, but do you want to tell me what’s got you so upset?”

Kara grabs a bottle of water and chugs, contemplating.

Maybe Alex is the perfect person to talk to about everything. Not remembering she is Kara’s sister, she can be more impartial than most others in her circle.

“Do you ever get jealous?”

“I mean...of course but I wouldn’t have expected you to.”

“As you said, I’m not immune to emotions.”

“Is this about Red Daughter - Linda?”

Kara looks up at Alex in surprise. 

“You’re worried she’s... replacing you?”

Kara looks away with a shrug. “I mean she trained for all this while I was...playing the civilian. Maybe it would be better if she took over.”

“Would you really step aside and let her become National City’s champion, is that what you want?”

“No. I don’t know...”

“And how would Cat feel about that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well your Cat’s personal superhero right? I doubt she’d be okay with anyone taking over, even your lookalike.”

“Cat seems to like her just fine,” Kara huffs with a scowl.

Alex can’t help it, she laughs. “So that’s what this is really about? She’s getting too close to your girlfriend.”

“She’s- we’re- Cat’s not my girlfriend,” Kara stutters, face turning red.

“Maybe not, but you want her to be. You liiiiike her.”

“Shut up, oh my god.”

“I bet if you told Cat all of this, you’d feel better.”

“Cat doesn’t see me that way, I’m like a pet, not her equal.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “You can’t be serious. she talks about you like, you’re already her wife. She’s so proud of you”

“Maybe she’s proud of Supergirl but what about when I’m not so super?”

“Give her the chance, maybe she’ll surprise you.”

The thing is when she really thinks about it, Cat doesn’t treat her much differently anymore. Not when they ‘re alone. With or without the cape, she is sharp sometimes a little mean, reassuring and funny. She’s Kara’s safe place, when nothing else makes sense or when she needs advice. Especially now that Alex doesn’t remember all of her. What more could she possibly want?

“You’re right,” Kara jumps to her feet, newly determined, “I should tell her how I feel.”

Alex slaps her on the back. “Go get your woman Supergirl.”

Supergirl races off and Alex can’t help the pang of sympathy she feels for her sister and the crush she’s been nursing on Cat since she started at Catco years ago. One that never went away with time like Alex thought it would. how could a meer mortal compete with Supergirl for Cat’s affections. The headache following that thought is blinding.

“No she can’t be…”

\----

“Kara? Where did you rush off to? What was so important you couldn’t take the time to say goodbye?”

“I was upset. Linda and I got into it a little and I just...needed to leave. Is she here?”

“No apparently she’s having a game night with Winn and Brainy?” 

The relief Kara feels that they’re alone is short lived, she’s terrified to do this but she knows she has to. “Can we talk?”

“By all means,” Cat waves her through into the den. Her hand hesitates over the scotch bottle before she pulls open a drawer, grabbing a bag of M&M’s. “You know, considering it was your idea to work with her in the first place, there does seem to be a lot of tension between you and Linda these days. What exactly is going on there?” She sits next to Kara on the couch. Their thighs pressed together, Kara resists the urge to shiver.

“We’re friends right ,Cat?”

“Well it’s not as if we’re going to sit around and braid each others hair or gossip about cute boys but yes. We’re friends.”

“Would you say you and Linda are...friends? Like we are?

At this Cat pauses, “I do care about her. She reminds me of who you were when you’d just started up as Supergirl but I imagine she also shares some similarities with Young Kara Zor El sent to this planet. She’s a lost girl, with potential. But no we aren’t friends like you and I. I don’t believe I’ve had another friend like you, Kara.” There’s something in the way Cat says this, pointedly, that Kara thinks might mean...but she’s still uncertain.

“Would we still be friends if I wasn’t Supergirl? Would you still consider just Kara Danvers, reporter, your friend? Your equal?”

Cat puts a hand on her thigh and squeezes gently, “You have to know how much I respect you. You, not Supergirl. You’ve done fantastic work both for me and on your own over the years at CatCo. But you’re also the kindest person I know. Before you told me who you were, before you started your whole super side job, I saw greatness in you. If anything figuring out you were Supergirl made me respect you more. I saw the work you put in. I knew you didn’t need to put in nearly as much effort as you do. You worked hard because that’s just who you are.”

Kara can feel the tears running down her face but makes no move to tear her gaze from Cat’s

“You asked me what was going on between Linda and I. The truth is when I see you with her flirting and laughing, it makes me furious. I can’t stand that she’s willing to put herself out there when I’ve had years and still lack the courage to tell you what I want.”

“What do you want Kara?” Cat asks, her tone breathy and hopeful.

“I want you, Cat. As more than a friend. I want to touch you and take you out and I REALLY want to kiss you.”

Even though she can hear the racing of Cat’s heart, even though up to this point every sign has been pointing to Cat wanting the same thing, she’s on tenterhooks waiting for Cat’s reply.

“Well then,” Cat shifts from her seat into Kara’s lap, “What are you waiting for?”

  


\----

  


With new allies and newly formed bonds, they expose Lex for the villain he is and restore Supergirl’s name. They also lay the groundwork for the public to accept Linda as Red Daylight. But only when Linda is ready for that. First it’s time to take her home. A Danver’s road trip is in order.

Eliza greets Linda for the first time with a hug. She stiffens at first but eventually melts into it and Kara understands better than anyone the healing properties of a Danvers hug. She remembers how grounded they made her feel when everything about Earth was overwhelming.

They spend a few days together, trying to cement the idea in Linda’s head that this is her family, her home now. And Kara loves it. She loves having a new sister. they don’t have the years and experiences Kara and Alex share but they do have a specific understanding not just because of their powers but because of their gratefulness to have found this family,

On the 3rd night there’s a knock at the door.

“Why don’t you get that sweetheart?” Eliza directs with a twinkle in her eye.

She opens the door to a welcome sight. Cat Grant look gorgeous as ever and slightly nervous on the doorstep of her childhood home.

“Cat! I didn’t know you were coming?”

“Yes that is the point of a surprise Kara, do keep up.” Cat pulls her into a kiss, that lasts what feels like minutes, “I’ve missed you.” 

Finally they pull themselves apart, but their hands remain entwined. “Well are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh yes. We’re about to have dinner. Are you hungry? I’ll tell Eliza to set you a place.”

Cat just smiles, “No need. Who do you think gave me directions?”

They enter the dining room to knowing smiles. When she looks around the table, pausing at her new girlfriend, and her new sister, her heart swells with overwhelming joy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> I have supercat stuff outlined and sitting in my drafts from season 1....anyway someone motivate me to actually finish it? I'm ughaghost on twitter and annalisequeer-ing on tumblr.


End file.
